


Drowning

by CassiaBaneberry



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Hurt Kaz Brekker, Kaz Brekker PTSD, Kaz PTSD, POV Kaz Brekker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaBaneberry/pseuds/CassiaBaneberry
Summary: Kaz Brekker gets pushed off of the pier by the leader of the Black Tips. This happens before the events of Six of Crows, when Kaz is about 16.





	Drowning

“Finally, the famous Dirty Hands.” Crowed a grey-haired man in a ridiculous brightly-colored suit. He walked up to the boy, bound by ropes and gagged. 

“I was expecting someone of more substance, but as they so often are, your legend appears to be larger than life.”

Kaz didn’t take the bait. He knew what he looked like. A punk kid from the Barrel, pretending he was so much more than he was. But looks could be deceiving. 

He had never met this man personally, but he knew well-enough that this was Grigory Baranov, leader of the Black Tips.

“I have to say though, you have caused a lot of trouble for me.” Grigory frowned slightly. “It’s time someone taught you your place in this town.”

Kaz almost yawned. He had received the same speech more times than he could possibly count. That he was just a kid, no better than the pigeons who walked the barrel, seeking fortune and pleasure. 

Grigory was more naive than he realized. 

Kaz had everything under control. Jesper, Inej and the rest of his crew were waiting just out of sight for his sigal.

“Lets see if Dirtyhands can swim, shall we?” Baranov said with a grin, nodding at the two thugs holding him over the water. Kaz only had a few moments to find Inej with his eyes, hiding behind a crate just a few yards away. 

He nodded ever so slightly. That was all he could do before he was let go, plunging into the dark water of the canal. 

Panick took hold almost immediately. His restraints made it impossible for him to try to swim to the surface. 

Water started to fill his lungs as he sunk, and suddenly he was Kaz Rietveld again, Jordie’s bloated flesh beneath his fingers once more as he struggled to stay afloat, to stay alive.

He felt his feet hit the bottom of the canal, his boots serving as weights. His lungs burned with an unforgiving fire. This was it. This was Jordie’s revenge. He would die exactly like he should have all those years ago. Alone at the bottom of the sea. 

He felt himself already growing tired, felt his lungs convulse as they tried to force him to breath. But when he did, water filled his lungs. He was going to die. He knew that, deserved it even. He just wished he could have said goodbye to Inej first. 

He had almost given up, had almost accepted his fate, when two strong hands grabbed his coat and hauled him upwards. 

Kaz broke the surface of the water, coughing and sputtering through the gag still shoved in his mouth.

Jesper dragged him onto the pier, turning him on his side as Kaz expelled the water from his lungs, taking several long, gasping breaths.

“Saints, I thought I was too late.” Jesper sighed in relief, laying down next to him. 

“You were late.” Kaz growled. 

Inej crouched down next to him, untying his restraints. “Its your own fault! You just let them drop you!”

“I had faith in my team.”

Inej rolled her eyes.

Nobody seemed to notice the way Kaz trembled,the way his breathed hitched. They probably just thought it was from the cold water. Good. 

Inej helped Jesper to his feet, who in turn helped Kaz to stand. They were both sopping wet and freezing, but Kaz barely notice. He could still feel his Jordie’s flesh on his skin. He retched again, barely able to bare the feeling of Jespers arm draped across him, even with the fabric of his jacket between them. 

“Woah there! If you throw up on me you owe me waffles for a whole month.” Jesper warned.

Kaz swallowed the rising bile and focused on his steps. He could feel Inej’s gaze on his back. She knew something was off, but he knew she would never ask. He didn’t think he would have an answer for her.


End file.
